Unexpected Places
by Malchik.Gei
Summary: Hm. First fic :D Rei gets an unexpected gift while he is relaxing after a hard day's training. Gay Lemon Johnny/Rei , explicit content.


Unexpected Places

* * *

So this is my first attempt at a fic, hehe… Let me know what you think (constructive criticism welcomed), and please don't hurt me because my first fic is a lemon :).

_Italics:_ thoughts**  
Warnings:** Contains Mature Gay Content (Johnny/Rei lemony goodness).  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Beyblade, it belongs to Takao Aoki.

* * *

Rei Kon always thought of himself as different. He never was attracted to girls, even with Mariah flaunting herself over him. And he definitely was the more effeminate guy, being a very good chef and neat-freak. Not to mention his strange fascination with masculine men, with their dominance and pure power. Other guys thought about this stuff, right? Or was it just Rei? Then there was the focus of his attention, Johnny McGregor. The Neko-jin could never stop ogling the Scot, every sleek movement, that great bod, and the blazing red hair. Nonetheless, his cocky and empowered attitude was a bonus, too. Now, Rei always gazed from afar, until one day when he could've swore he died and went to heaven.

Rei had just finished his daily beyblade training, and was preparing for his much needed soak in a Jacuzzi. The Majestics were visiting the Bladebreakers in America. Around the same time Rei finished training and began soaking, Johnny felt he deserved a relaxing bath. One problem, the Bladebreakers had only one bathroom… or was that a problem?

As Johnny made his way to a bath, Rei was relaxing in his Jacuzzi, and doing so the best way possible. Reaching down and grasping his straining cock, Rei released a throaty moan, this always was his favorite way to unwind and de-stress. He began pumping slowly, savoring the delicious sensation of the power of the jets and his hand working on his member. Then he drew his hand faster over his manhood, and brought his other down to his puckered hole, massaging around it. He let out a minutely louder moan as he slowly pushed two fingers inside himself. The water made this so much easier without the need for lube. Pressing deeper into himself and massaging his prostate roughly, he pumped faster and harder. "_Ooh. I wish so much for it to be a lovely Scot doing this to me," _Rei thought as he gasped at the pressure applied to his most sensitive nerve.

This was the time Johnny decided to make his way to have a bath.

He quickly and silently opened the door, slipping into the bathroom. Only to be greeted by his favorite Neko pleasuring himself. Johnny stared in shock for a moment, and then smirked a scheming grin (**A/N:** think horny boy meets the Grinch). He soundlessly stalked over to the Jacuzzi, disposing of all clothing as he strode. He mentally scolded himself for what he was about to do, but he'd deal with the consequences later. Then he slowly eased himself into the tub, keeping as quiet and unnoticeable as he could and making sure Rei didn't open his eyes. The Scot accordingly reached out his hand and wrapped it around the kitten's hand on his member. Rei's eyes shot open, and he almost jumped out of his skin. That's when he realized the eye of desire was in the same tub, with him!

"W-what are you d-doing, J-Johnny?" Rei regretfully asked.

"Shh. You'll see, my kitten," Johnny eased as he laid a playful kiss on the Neko's soft, delectable lips. Rei parted his lips and moaned in response to this, giving the scot his opportunity. He quickly dived into the kitten's mouth with his own tongue, tasting every inch and loving every second of it. Rei then brought his hands around the Scot's neck, hanging on tightly. Johnny chuckled at Rei's quick response, and grasped onto his cock, beginning his assault of fast then slow pumps on the neko. Rei arched into the hand, moaning into the Scot's mouth. Johnny then moved his other hand down to the Neko's entrance, tracing around it with his finger. He gently pushed in, earning a throatier moan from the Neko below him. Rei moaned at each intrusion made by those heavenly fingers, but it wasn't enough.

"Get on the edge of the tub," Johnny commanded. Doing as told, Rei unwantingly moved stomach-down onto the edge. Johnny then parted the beautiful mounds of flesh, bringing his tongue to the ring of muscles. Rei moaned loudly at this, and rolled his hips back onto Johnny's tongue. In response, the Scot delved his tongue into the exquisite warmth, moaning into the Neko's entrance. The Neko threw his head back and extracted an even louder moan to the Scot's pleasurable tongue.

"Oh God, Johnny! So good," Rei groaned. Johnny probed deeper with his tongue, savoring the delicious taste of the Neko. Rei thought he was in heaven, that delicious tongue stroking everywhere inside him. The Neko moaned loudly as the tongue prodded deeper. The Scot then removed his tongue from the Neko, earning him a groan of distain. He chuckled and pulled the kitten back into the water.

"There's more to come, my kitten," Johnny assured as he assaulted the Neko's mouth again. He pulled the Neko in closer, pressing into his kitten's own erection.

"O-oh God, s-so big…" Rei moaned into the pressing shaft. Johnny silently laughed and rolled his hips into Rei, earning himself another moan from the Neko. This is when the Scot gently lifted the Neko up, and pressed his erection to his kitten's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He questioned, concerned.

"God, yes! I've wanted this forever!" Rei moaned out, rolling his hips into the Scot's large erection. Johnny moaned at this. Grasping Rei's hip with one hand, and positioning himself with the other, Johnny pushed into Rei slowly. The kitten gasped slightly at the intrusion, and clenched onto the Scot tighter. Johnny groaned huskily as he felt the warmth of his kitten, deepening their kiss. He pushed in gently until he was sheathed to the hilt in the Neko. Holding onto Rei, Johnny stayed completely still, allowing the kitten to grow adjusted. _"God! This isn't enough, he needs to move," _Rei mentally complained at the feeling of the lovely cock inside him. "P-please…move…" Rei groaned. Johnny nodded, and began to pull back until only his head was still inside Rei, then charged right back in, slamming into the Neko's prostate. Rei let out a ferocious moan at this new, incomparable sensation. Johnny continued his aggressive ministrations onto the Neko below him, earning himself increasingly resonating moans from his kitten. Rei moaned endlessly into the Scot's neck, then clamping down onto Johnny's shoulder. The Scot moaned intensely from this, and pushed into the Neko harder. His kitten bit his shoulder in return with this furious assault onto his sensitive bundle of nerves and grasped onto the Scot tighter, leaving slight bruises the shape of his finger tips. But this was becoming too much for the Neko.

"I-I'm c-coming, J-Johnny," the Neko barely uttered.

"Come for me, my kitten," Johnny encouraged, grabbing Rei's cock and pumped furiously. With that, the Neko moaned vehemently releasing his seed, into the water, over Johnny and himself. The Scot released Rei's erection and held onto his hips with both hands and continued impaling his kitten, moaning louder at the muscles clenching around him. Soon the onslaught onto his prostate made Rei rock hard again. Completely flushed, the Neko tightened his limping grip on the Scot, and began thrusting his hips back onto Johnny's erection. Picking up speed, both were coming closer to their final climax. They cried out simultaneously, releasing together. Rei spurt his cum everywhere as Johnny shot deep inside him. The Neko moaned huskily at this, latching his lips to Johnny's. The Scot stayed inside his kitten and relished in their intense make-out. Rei loved the taste of Johnny; spicy, feral and fierce.

Eventually, coming down from their post-orgasm highs, Rei realized that this could be only a one-time thing. Pulling back from the enchanting Scot, he looked hurt.

"What's the matter, my kitten?" Johnny inquired uneasily.

"It's, well, erm…" Rei tripped over his words, not wanting to say how he felt. "C-could I be y-yours?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have it another other way, my kitten!" Johnny lulled softly.

"Good," Rei cooed, snuggling closely to his Scot.

"Okay! Now that I know I'm not interrupting," Max suddenly exclaimed. "Whoops. Well… uh… could you guys… um… keep it down? We're trying to watch TV out here, ya know!" Rei blushed profoundly, receiving a chuckle from the Scot.

"Will do, Maxie! Now, could you give us some privacy? I plan on continuing with my delicious kitten," Johnny smirked.

"Uh, yeah! Ok! I'm gone!" Max rushed out quickly.

"Now, where were we?" Johnny questioned knowingly. As Rei blushed deeper, he continued from his last passionate kiss, earning more moans from his Neko.

* * *

Haha, that's my first fic :D, hope you liked it :).  
Oh yeah, I don't own Jacuzzi :). xD

R&R please! :D


End file.
